fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja:Roap
Trochę przebudowany Lewa Phantoka. Kani Musiałem mieć jakiś "trzon". Ten najgorszy z twoich. Ogółem bardzo fajny M.O.C-ek ale zbyt przepakowany i nie ma tego czegoś. 8/10--DARNOK 2 06:31, kwi 5, 2010 (UTC) Darnok wybacz że to mówię, ale wyraziłeś siejak ostatni głupek. M.O.C inny niż reszta ale czy przez to gorszy? To taki Terminatorek. Bardzo fajny.of course 10/10--Antraker 13:24, kwi 8, 2010 (UTC) Ja jak robię M.O.C.-ka to "trzonu" nie potrzeba. Mnie też Roap nie za bardzo się podoba, a jeśli chodzi o to co powiedział Darnok to całkowicie się z nim zgadzam. I to ty, Antraker, "wyraziłeś się jak ostatni głupek". Dla mnie taki łowca to żaden materiał na postać. Poza tym to nie jest łowcą bo nie ma zleceń. Jego tułów jest za duży w stosunku do reszty ciała. I faktycznie, brak mu tego czegoś. Jest zwykłym, szarym Toa chcącym zniszczyć zło całego wszechświata. A jego M.O.C. jest zbyt podobny to "trzonu". Kani 4/5 OpiekunŻycia 09:45, sie 13, 2010 (UTC) Znowu nasz kochany Photoshop :) Vezok999 12:50, paź 2, 2010 (UTC) A może by tak jakiś komentarz/ocena do mocka, co? - Nie :P Vezok999 13:15, paź 2, 2010 (UTC) 2 razy Toa? Lord Vox 13:34, paź 2, 2010 (UTC) Nie wiem za co Cię tak zjechali. Bardzo dobry M.o.C. Nie widzę trzonu Lewy, a jako Matoranin ma niezwykle ciekawie pomyślany tułów.--Guurahk 16:03, paź 6, 2010 (UTC) Za Matoranina 9+/10. Kończyny trochę krótkie. I widzę, że złączka pękła ;) . Za Toa 8-/10. Przepakowany. Lord Vox 12:26, paź 20, 2010 (UTC) Można już głosować. Roap Świetnie Nieźle Może być Nie za bardzo Słabo Jak się czyta? Jak się czyta?Roap,czy Rołp?-Gormifan Roap. Ale oczojebny szablon :P Teraz czas na ocenianie... mwahahaha, no to zaczynamy! Matoranin na pierwszy ogień- widać, że jest nasz kochany Photosop- te ochraniacze barków mogłeś dać srebrne, nie lubię malowania części na takie, którychj nie wydano setowo. Ale tak to jest super. Broń lekka, elegancka i zarazem groźna. Fajna poza. Tułów skomplikowany jak... no bardzo skomplikowany, za nic go nie odbuduję. A i jest za razem efektowny. To jest jego największy plus. Maska, nogi, ręce... wszystko pasuje, tylko te ochraniacze psują ocenę. Wiesz już za co obniżam, a teraz ocena w skali 9++/10. Z Toa trochę gorzej, ale to przy takim Matoraninie nie dziwne. Galeria obszerna, o dobrze. Roap jest trochę przeładowany i trudny do oglądania. Broń spoko, w szczególności miotacz. Ogólnie to 8+/10 za Toa. Szkoda, ze porzuciłeś opowiadanie o nim. Vezok999 10:07, gru 25, 2010 (UTC) Nowa forma Weee.... kiedy nowa forma? Vezok999 14:18, sty 17, 2011 (UTC) No, zajebiście :D Lord Vox 16:44, sty 21, 2011 (UTC) Oż, kurwa. Zajebisty. Nie Ban(an)ujcie Kaniego! Kani być niewinny. Kani--Nui 16:52, sty 21, 2011 (UTC) Nice! 10/10! - Takanuva, siódmy Toa 18:12, sty 21, 2011 (UTC) Dżizas!!! On jest ZAJEDWAKURDEBISTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! to ja umiem tak napisać? No ale on jest zajedwakurdebisty! 10/10... nie, 12/8, znów nie, 16/4, nie, 19,9999999999/0,0000000001. On jest chadowy!! BionicleFan Matoran: nie było naramienników w takim kolorze, to nie fair, więc 6+/10. Toa: MOC dobry, i (chyba) bez fotoszopy (żart), jak chcesz, to możesz, 8-/10, ale nieco dziwny wydaje się pomysł z miotaczem powietrza, co on robi, dmucha na wrogów? Toa po przemianie: nie wiem, co inni w nim widzą, nawet po malowaniu kolorystyka badziewna (trzy rodzaje zielonego, czarny, dwa odcienie szarego, srebrny) i części, które w takim kolorze nie występowały, 5/10. Oceniający: Toa Lesskovikk 11:18, sty 22, 2011 (UTC) 1. To jest miotacz ognia. 2. Takie części występują: stopy - Kongu Mahri, nogi, Kopaka Phantoka, jedno ramienie (stopa MN), stopa Gresha - mam wymieniać dalej? 3. Nie fair? A to, że inni mają więcej kasy na sety to jest fair? Ciekawa teoria..... naucz się też photoshopa, to będzie po równo..... raczej. - Ależ Gresh - sztuka MoCingu polega właśnie na wykorzystaniu tych części, które się ma, a nie na pomalowaniu ich w programie komputerowym. Kongu Mahri miał takie zielone stopy? On miał ciemnozielone stopy Rahkshi... No dobra... Przechodząc do MoCa... Matoranin - 7-/10 - punkty obniżone za photoshop (oj, skończyło się babci s*anie, teraz za photoshop obniżam ocenę). Toa przed przemianą - 8/10. Toa po przemianie - 8-/10. Volgaraahk : Chodziło mi o stopy Kongu Inika*.... - : : A Kongu miał srebrno-zielone stopy >:C Lord Vox 19:10, mar 8, 2011 (UTC) : : - no cóż, ktoś na pewno musiał mieć takie stopy... - : :Nikt nie miał xD Tylko Vastus ciemnozielone... Chyba. Ale ja tam za fotoszopa nie obniżam ocen :) Lord Vox 19:22, mar 8, 2011 (UTC) Nie no, ręce opadają.... ty nie wiesz co to znaczy, wyczerpanie pomysłów z mockami pod kolor (ja już wyczerpałem - chyba, że mam robić matoran albo małe rahi, ale wtedy będziecie pisać, że kiepskie, za małe, zrób coś większego) - masz w końcu w "uj" części, więc nie masz problemu. - Banderwil, ty to akurat siedź cicho, bo wykorzystywanie tego co się ma to w twoim przypadku można łatwo powiedziedzieć. Masz tyle setów, że spokojnie możesz sobie odłożyć wszystkie Grehowe i spróbować z nic zrobić- ciekawe, co takiego tobie wyjdzie. Toa po przemianie... czwarty Toa, co się w EP wykąpał :) Dobra, ocenka. Do Florexa to siuę on może nie umywa (^^), ale jest na prawdę dobry. Ze wszystkich mockó na wiki on jest najbardzije podobny do tych, jakie teraz robię ja, chociaż trochę inny. Ciało jest super, widzisz, jak to fajnie robić takich napakowanych :D? Nazwanie broni siekierą jest dość dziwne :P Największy minus to nierealistyczne kolory. Ogólnie to chyba 9+/10. Czekam na Turagę:P Vezok999 12:51, sty 28, 2011 (UTC) Jak dla mnie jest świetny. Fajna technika połączenia, małe części łączysz w duże. Jako Matoranin wygląda dobrze, zwłaszcza ze swoją bronią. Jako Toa przed przemianą dla mnie jest trochę prze-pakowany, ale prezentuję się dobrze. Najbardziej podoba mi się po przemianie. Dobre soczyste kolory. Mówcie co chcecie, ale to jest dobre. Przez te jasne odcienie mock mówi: "ja żyję, użyj mnie w opowiadaniu" :P Ocenka wysoka 8+ El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Tak się zastanawiam, czy czasem nie przebudować tej pierwszej (Toa) formy - Jeśli uważasz, że możesz zrobić go lepszego to czemu nie :) Lord Vox 13:04, kwi 8, 2011 (UTC) Jak uważasz- jeżeli przez tą wersję się gryziesz ze sobą- to go trochę pozmieniaj. Jeżeli chcesz przez oceny- pieprz innych, ma być jak jest Vezok999 13:19, kwi 8, 2011 (UTC) Podzielam zdanie Vezia. Jeśli Tobie nie odpowiada zmień, ale jeśli tylko dlatego, że innym się nie podoba... no cóż twój mock i wgl, ale ja bym zostawił. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Kuźwa, zajebisty! Tak jak Kani, nie bananujcie Kubixa. A co do tego fotoshopa...nie widać go za bardzo. Jeśli jestem opóźniony, to i tak dupa. 11/10. Kubix2000 14:23, kwi 8, 2011 (UTC) I ze starego Roapa nic ne zostało Vezok999 13:07, kwi 17, 2011 (UTC) Grrr.... Photoshop. Fuj, ale prawie niewidoczny. Mówię prawie, bo byłby wcale niewidoczny, gdyby nie to, że połowy części w LEGO nie wydano, qrwa!!!!!!! Użytkownik:BionicleFan Gdzie historia? Bez historii 9/10 z historią na luzie 10/10, czekam na historię :p ja *** ale dobry 1000000000/10 dawcio2000_99. : Pohamuj słownictwo! Te trzy gwiazdki dodałem ja. Za złamanie regulaminu możesz zostać zbanowany. --I Came To Play! 17:39, lis 6, 2011 (UTC) : Pierwsze ostrzeżenie, jeszcze raz i ban Vezok999 18:30, lis 6, 2011 (UTC) Oryginalność... Zmienić 1 literkę w imieniu kapitana pewnej popularnej strzelanki i imię selfa z głowy.. Vezok999 15:56, lis 14, 2011 (UTC) :Mi to się zawsze kojarzyło z "Soap" :P Vox 16:17, lis 14, 2011 (UTC) :Szybki jesteś - a poza tym, wtedy był sierżantem :P - :W dwójce już nie...Tenebris32 :Wtedy był sierżantem, gdy wymyśliłem - no dobra, przekręciłem - to imię (wtedy jeszcze nie grałem w dwójkę). - :Pamiętam,że kiedyś grałem w taką FPS,chyba Quake'a,gdzie była taka postać imieniem Roap (czy pseudonimem). A co do Soapa- ja się ciebie nie czepiam,tylko stwierdzam fakt (w trójce ma podobno zginąć) Tenebris32 Matorańskiej gitarze Florka bliżej do bandżo :) A teraz ROZWIŃ ARTYKUŁ Vezok999 19:57, lis 14, 2011 (UTC) Grr... ja chciałem zrobić pierwszą :P Vezok999 23:55, gru 31, 2011 (UTC) A rzyć wam! Pierwszy był Hetrox w keno-gretu! Hiosh 00:38, sty 1, 2012 (UTC) Dobra, poczepiałem sie Vezia, czas poczepiać sie MOCa... W wersji przed przemianą, widzę zielony tam, gdzie jest ball-joint biodra. Tzn. widać zielonkawy pod ochraniaczem ;] No i, niewiem jakim sposobem, widać całą złączkę ręki, jakby przedramie w okolicach nadgarstka było przezroczyste. Ogółem napierśnik i przedramie wydaje sie badziej seledynowe niż zielonkawe i odstaje kolorystycznie. Wersja po przemianie: Nie widać kawałka prawej łydki, prawa kostka duch. Lewa stopa jest nieco bardziej rozbudowania (?), po wewnętrznej stronie przedramienia na tym czarnym widać bordową plamę. Hiosh 01:06, sty 1, 2012 (UTC) A zajrzałeś do Galeri? Nie? A wiesz po co ona jest? By pokazać MoCa z każdej strony - P.S. - a gdzie twoja ocena Matoranina? - Napisałbyś mu historię w końcu ViktoriaForever! 10:22, gru 30, 2012 (UTC) Ponaglam Voxovan 14:50, mar 7, 2014 (UTC) Pisałem już przecież kiedyś na czacie, że nie dokończę już żadnego artykułu i, że możecie wy to zrobić albo usunąć. - Nie, masz dokończyć Voxovan 17:06, mar 7, 2014 (UTC)